


【翻译】Needled

by sandy9ice



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy9ice/pseuds/sandy9ice





	【翻译】Needled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Needled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532470) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



他们在一条丘拉维斯塔的商业街上弄好了第一个，那个晚上Brad给Ray买了足够让他一团糟但不至于烂醉如泥的Jack & Coke鸡尾酒。负责穿孔的那个姑娘看上去烦躁得要命。她戴着一副蓝色的手套，整个地方闻起来都是一股外用酒精的味道。这里干净安全。Brad结束了他的调查得出结论。

Ray自打他们进门那分钟起就开始一刻不停地说话，提问，开些愚蠢的玩笑，跟Brad说他可以先离开，去买件双排扣的长大衣再回来也不迟，诸如此类，身体改造是近些时候最时髦的做法啦，他听说有个蠢货去摘了他的睾丸然后换了钢制的放进去，然后——

那个戴蓝手套的姑娘开始用一支荧光绿的记号笔在Ray的右边乳头附近作标识，Ray叫起来，“噢，哇哦，天啊”，然后进入了短暂的安静期。

“别动”，她对他说，“就在这儿，是吗？”

“没错”，Brad回答，这是他们进来这地方之后他说的第一句话。“你准备好了吗？”当那姑娘将穿刺夹固定在Ray身上时，他问Ray，“不再改变主意了，是吗？”

“见鬼的当然不，动手吧”，Ray说，于是那姑娘耸了耸肩，边嚼着口香糖边将针推刺过去。Brad看着他的脸，看着他紧闭双眼睫毛微颤，张大嘴吞了麻醉剂后等着最后的审判。

“哇哦”，Ray说，这是那一分钟里仅有的台词。然后，“噢，操他妈的上帝啊。Brad，你，这真是…哇哦。”

Brad笑起来。“是吗？”

“噢我的天啊”，当那个姑娘穿好一个环并将一个小圆球拧紧在末端时，Ray开始大笑，“You fucking cocksucker。”

“我为他的粗鄙言语道歉，女士”，Brad对那个姑娘说。

“没事，我听得多了”，她说，“你确定你不需要乘此机会把另一个也做了吗？”，她问Ray。“你戴着那个相当适合。要是两个一起做的话，第二个半价。”

“他只要这一个就好了”，Brad说。

* * *

一回到Ray的住所，Brad就将他带到了床上一把掀开他的衣服甚至都没时间先去把鞋给脱了。在新穿刺的地方还覆着一层厚厚的纱布，Brad不耐烦地揭掉了它。

“别碰！”

“我没碰。我就是想看看。”

他在看，眼神热切，Ray抬起脖子试图看到自己的身体，同时观察Brad的反应。

“真够变态的”，Ray有些洋洋自得。“也没那么多血嘛，是吧？我还以为会流很多血。不过，为什么就穿一个啊，伙计？我现在整个感觉都不平衡了，倾向一边的。”

Brad对着那闪亮的金属经过那粉红然后消失的地方轻轻地吹了口气，这让Ray发出了微弱的呻吟。“我想要亲自动手穿另一个”，Brad对他说，拇指轻轻刷过那未被标记的左边乳头，压下去再轻柔地揉捏乳尖。“看见这个了吗？全是我的。我只是想先看专业的做一遍，确认一下步骤然后自己动手。”

Ray的回应虽然无声，却很热情。

* * *

他让Ray等了几个星期。最后一批他从网上订购的工具邮寄来以后，Brad将它们一一消毒，然后排在厨房的柜台上（他忍不住又喝了一瓶杰克丹尼，因为之后他不得不再次消毒它们其中的一些）。他第五十次读那些说明后，他才终于给Ray打了电话。

“把你那拖车公园出身的小屁股挪到我这儿来，顺便给你自己带瓶酒”，Brad命令道，“我可不想把我仅有的麦芽威士忌浪费在你身上，而且我也没有那些你喜欢喝的廉价垃圾酒。别跟我说已经浪费了或者全都喝光了之类的蠢话。”

“我来了”，Ray说，然后直接挂了电话甚至没有花点时间叫他一声死混蛋。十分钟以后他出现在门口，在走进来时就已经脱了上衣。

“我完全清醒状态”，他告诉Brad，跳起来坐到厨房的桌子上。“这次我想知道那是什么感觉。动手吧！”

“哇哦，别着急”，Brad说。“这个穿完了可就没了，除非你计划着要另长一个出来。在我开始之前你至少还得喝一杯，因为我可不想你叫起来然后他妈的掀翻了我的天花板。”

Ray动作戏剧化地往后一倒背躺在桌上，双臂神展开。“你打算这么拖拖拉拉到永远吗”，他说，“我知道你的。至少还得放点硬核音乐，是吗？我可不想听着Barry Manilow那见鬼的猫叫一样的歌声或者类似于此的，用你祖父祖母送你的作为犹太女孩成人礼(bat mitzvah)礼物的上世纪老掉牙的音箱里放出来的音乐里穿环。”

“是犹太男孩成人礼(Bar mitzvah)，蠢货。不过你说得对。”Brad走过去换了一张史密斯飞船的CD播放，就为惹他生气，然后为他俩倒了一杯威士忌。“犹太女孩成人礼是姑娘们的说法。”

“好吧，你的关键点是什么？”Ray问，而Brad应该意识到这一刻终将到来的。他有点紧张。“嘿，你可以喝酒的吗？”Ray用手肘支撑着半坐起来，眼看着Brad吞下一口酒。“你不会一个失手，然后穿到我的肚脐上吧，会吗？因为这可是很难判断是不是GAY领域的方式，就算在GAY的国度这也是不好判断的。”

“我的手很稳。”Brad伸出手摊在他面前，掌心向下，展示给他看。“正确的步骤是怎样的？”他倾身向前看之前穿的那个环，小心翼翼地提起那个金属环，然后瞥了一眼Ray，他正咬着下唇，还轻微的颤抖。“我这样碰你会疼吗？你有好好保证它的清洁，是吧？”

“不疼。是的我有。该死的，伙计。”Ray不再理睬他。径直坐起来，喝掉了他的那杯酒然后将杯子摔回原处。“别碰它。老天啊，你觉得在此之前我那里不敏感吗？现在在你能完成另一边任务之前，我们得先做爱。”

“好提议”，Brad说，“紧张吗？”他打开一包消毒纸巾，抽出一张开始清洁Ray左边的乳头。Ray的双手紧紧地扣住厨房桌子的边缘。

“自打巴格达以后，我还从没为什么行动激动成这样”，他说。“该死的现在就动手做吧。”

“深呼吸”，Brad对他说，带着逗弄的口吻。“我告诉过你，我自有分寸的。”他用两指捏住了他的乳头，用他那天下午买的记号笔在两侧都做好了记号——他第一次那么迫切地想要买一样办公用品——然后拿起了穿刺钳，来回地摆弄着它，在缓慢又刻意地固定好它在乳头上的位置前欣赏着它金属的光泽。

“Brad。”Ray再一次地全身颤抖起来，而Brad则退后了一步花了一分钟的时间去欣赏眼前的风景：金属乳夹，被固定住渐渐泛红的乳头，平坦却紧绷着的腹肌，因勃起而鼓胀起来的Ray的牛仔裤的前端。好极了。Ray在桌上挪了挪位置，两腿分得更开。“呃，Brad，我能不能…？”

“牛仔裤脱掉，短裤留着”，Brad命令道，然后等着Ray拽掉靴子再脱掉裤子，将它们随意地踢到一边。他动作缓慢地拿起穿刺用针，举到合适的高度，小心翼翼地用它触碰着Ray皮肤上作了记号的地方，轻轻地用足够让他感觉到的力度戳了戳那个点。接着他再一次地暂停了动作，仅仅是看着Ray。他突然之间变得如此安静真是让人觉得有点毛骨悚然。

“动手吧”，Ray对他说，直视着他的眼睛，重重地吞了吞口水。

Brad又用了些力气将针推进去——这里的皮肤比他想象的要更有韧性；他不曾预料到会碰见如此多的阻力。他用余光瞄着Ray的脸。“你被弄痛时的表情好极了。”

“虐待狂”，Ray说，声音干涩。“该死的虐待狂。你能不能，就只是，Brad——求你了好吗？”他已经忍得连声音都变了。他的阴茎已将内裤的前端都濡湿了，印出一块深色的痕迹，他前臂的肌肉紧绷着拉出刚硬的线条。

Brad将针头穿了过去，动作依旧缓慢，他看着Ray闭上了眼睛，不断地吸气呼气。沉着，冷静，沉着——Brad几乎能看见他脑袋上浮起的卡通泡泡里写着这样的话。他是那个教会Ray如何做到的人，如何放松自己，但在此之前他只见过Ray这么做过为数不多的几次。

Brad又一次停住了动作，因为他突然很想把手贴在Ray的后颈，好让他在倾身去吻他的时候收紧手指紧扣住他。实际上现在他们正这么干，这让他有点儿分神了。他伸出手触碰那个金属乳夹，手指擦过他刚刚穿刺过的柔软还有些瑟缩的粉嫩，留下了一个无法修复小孔的地方。

“噢”，Ray叫起来，依然致力于呼吸的调整。“那，那可真有点儿——”

他没能把话说完，部分原因是Bard再一次吻住了他，而且他的手现在已经滑到了Ray的小腹，撩拨着他两腿之间。“想要我现在就帮你吸出来还是等我——”

“现在就要”，Ray说，Brad将他向前拉了拉，然后迅速在他两腿间跪了下来。

***

“一次穿刺中的口活儿”，晚一些时候，Ray这么说道，将自己舒服的伸展开来，占了Brad四分之三的床。“有点儿变态啊。不过我喜欢。Brad Colbert，秘密的性变态喜好者。”作为一个屁股上还留有指痕瘀伤，肚子上还留着干掉精液的人来说，这话由他说出来还真是有点儿自以为是。

Brad刚检查完他的手工完成情况。在Ray胸口中间有一道细长的血迹，他很想把它舔掉，然后吮吸那个银环，看看某人在他舌尖的拨弄下会有什么反应。他几乎能尝出它的味道，金属、汗水混合着一点麝香，但他最近看了太多有关感染的恐怖故事，这足以让他认真对待此事。他起身去拿了另外的酒精棉将它擦拭干净，在Ray大叫扭动咒骂的时候抓住他的肩膀压制好他。

“这是个坏主意，你知道的”，Ray说，他看了一眼Brad的表情，随即又飞快地补充道，“不是，我的意思是，因为看上去等他们愈合好像要他妈的永远那么久，而你在此之间都不能对它们做什么。但我现在就想做，而不是两三个月之后。”

“不过看起来挺好的”，Brad说。

“是吗？”Ray凹出一个能凸显他大胸（- -）的造型，弓起了背，双手托着他压根不存在的胸部。

“别那么干，看起来真恶心”，Brad告诉他，然后伸手拨弄右边的乳环，愈合得好一些的那个，动作轻柔。Ray放弃了他那个愚蠢的动作，软绵绵地往床上一摊，而Brad想他永远都看不厌他那样低垂眼睑然后合上眼的样子。

“那感觉就像…一道直流电笔直地向下直通我的阴茎”，Ray声音微弱地说，“只是想让你知道这一点。”

“很好”，Brad说，“我会给你弄对儿新装饰作为圣诞礼物的。也许可以镶点水钻。”

Ray笑了笑，“别，送我对骷髅呗。一个骷髅一个头盔！没人会知道究竟怎么回事的，如果我拴着的是摩托和讽刺意味的骷髅。我爱那个。”

“可以挂个迷你狗牌在上面”，Brad建议道，“嘿，我累了，想睡了，你留下来吗？”

Ray做了个鬼脸，假装思考是否要留下来。“我的狗牌还是你的狗牌？”

“当然是我的，蠢货。那些都是我的财产。你现在已经是被我标记过的人了。不然你以为这他妈的是什么意思？”

“某些怪癖的性行为？”Ray暗示道，但他正笑得像个傻瓜。

“对，那也是目的之一”，Brad赞同，然后起身刷牙去了。当他再回到房里时，Ray已经睡着了，占有性地圈住了Brad最喜欢的那个枕头。

“我猜这是留下来过夜的意思吧”，Brad说，推了推他给自己腾出点空间。

END


End file.
